6 Simples Passos
by Tecla SAP
Summary: Ela começou a gostar desse James. Esse James era interessante. Esse James merecia mais do que uma relação mutuamente superficial. Lily se apaixonou por James. Tradução


**6 Simple Steps**

* * *

><p><em>Por: Franklet<em>

_Tradução: Fe Calonio_

_Beta: Clarita Black_

* * *

><p><strong>começo<strong>

Ao contrário da opinião popular, ela nunca odiou James. Uma explosão depois de um exame estressante, quando ele estava implicando com o seu (então) melhor amigo, e de repente a escola toda estava convencida de que eles tinham uma rivalidade contra o outro. Era verdade, ela nunca odiou James, mas também nunca gostou particularmente dele. Todas aquelas acusações que ela havia feito naquela tarde ainda eram válidas. Ele era arrogante. Ele era exibido. Ele provocava os outros alunos e os enfeitiçava para se divertir. Mas quando ela saiu furiosa, deixando para trás um James insatisfeito e um Severus desesperado, o que a deixava mais furiosa era que James havia tentado usar um encontro com ela como meio de barganha. Ela estava machucada por ele a ter humilhado deste modo, sugerindo que um encontro com ela não era algo para ser apreciado ou estimado.

Lily Evans nunca foi boa em guardar rancor - ela tinha uma natureza muito boa para isto- e pelo ano seguinte ela simplesmente evitou falar com James a não ser que fosse necessário. Ele a evitou também (nunca pedindo perdão, ela observou, o que a chateou levemente) e o sexto ano passou sem dramas. James ainda era James, enfeitiçador, provocador, jogador de quadribol extraordinário, paquerador James; Lily estava feliz por ter uma relação mutuamente superficial com ele.

Então ele foi nomeado monitor chefe. Então a guerra começou a se intensificar. Então James não era mais o enfeitiçador, provocador James, mas alguém completamente diferente. E ela começou a gostar desse James. Esse James era interessante. Esse James merecia mais do que uma relação mutuamente superficial. Esse James atraiu sua atenção e curiosidade.

Mais tarde, ela olharia de volta ao sétimo ano e, rindo, chamaria essa mudança de James de Seis Passos para Ganhar o Coração de Lily Evans.

**I**

Lily atravessa o corredor apressada, já completamente atrasada para sua reunião de orientação vocacional com McGonagall. O fato de ela ter ficado presa em sua última aula não teria nenhuma importância para a professora- atraso era atraso. Felizmente os corredores estavam vazios, como a maioria dos alunos já estava em suas aulas ela não teve que competir com uma multidão. Somente alguns atrasados estavam ali e Lily sorria para eles quando os ultrapassava.

Ela já estava quase na sala da McGonagall quando ouviu o soluço. Lily reduziu a velocidade, mordendo o lábio. Ela realmente ouviu aquilo? Ela deveria parar? Ela já estava tão atrasada para sua reunião... ''Oh céus," Lily suspirou, dando meia volta e indo de encontro ao choro. Ela era Monitora Chefe. Ela não podia fingir que não ouvira alguém chorando.

Ela diminuiu o passo quando chegou perto, não querendo assustar, independente de quem fosse. Com sorte seria apenas um aluno do primeiro ano que havia perdido o caminho para a aula e nada mais sério, ela realmente não podia ficar mais atrasada do que já estava. Sentindo-se levemente culpada por esta tão absorta em si mesma, Lily deu uma espiada e congelou pela cena que viu.

Aninhada em um canto, como ela esperava, estava uma primeiranista, agarrando seus livros em volta do seu corpo e fungando. O que era completamente inesperado era o garoto magricela sentado ao seu lado, parecendo totalmente perplexo e desconfortável. Ele estava desajeitadamente dando tapinhas no ombro da menina e tentava parecer reconfortante.

A garota balançou a cabeça, segurando seus livros com mais força. ''Você'' ela soluçou, ''Você não está realmente interessado. Você é monitor, você TEM que me perguntar."

A expressão ligeiramente culpada no rosto de James mostrou a Lily que a garota havia acertado perfeitamente. Ela estava esperando que ele concordasse e deixasse a pobre garota por conta própria quando o riso de James a surpreendeu.

''Bem, isto é parcialmente verdade,'' ele confessou, cutucando a garota, ''mas somente porque se a Professora McGonagall descobrisse que eu deixei uma garota chorando sozinha no corredor, eu seria o café da manha dela!''

A garota deu risadinhas e secou suas bochechas molhadas. Ela lançou um olhar nervoso para James e sussurrou ''Estou perdida.'' James concordou com a cabeça. '' E quando eu pedi para Marie Jenkins ajuda para encontrar minha sala, ela riu de mim!'' A boca de James se abriu de espanto. ''E depois ela disse que se eu era tola o suficiente para não encontrar minha sala, ela certamente não iria me ajudar. '' A garota soluçou. "Ela só tem raiva porque eu a superei em Feitiços na semana passada e ela não pode suportar que uma nascida trouxa seja melhor que ela. E agora eu vou me atrasar para Poções e o Professor Slughorn vai me matar" Ela terminou seu conto com outro soluço e escondeu o rosto no ombro de James.

Lily abafou um riso ao notar a expressão de horror no rosto de James enquanto ele recomeçava a dar tapinhas no ombro da menina. "Bem, não é tão ruim assim", James assegurou-lhe: "Vou levá-la para Poções, diga ao Professor Slughorn o que aconteceu. Você não vai ter problemas depois. E da próxima vez que Marie Jenkins te perturbar, você fala comigo e vamos nos acertar com ela.''

Lily revirou os olhos. Tão típico. Agora ele estava encorajando as primeiranistas a duelarem. Ela sabia o que "acertar com ela" significava.

A menina imediatamente levantou a cabeça e deu um sorriso deslumbrado para James. "Oh você faria isso?" ela exclamou: "Seria tão legal! Você realmente vai me ajudar sempre que eu estiver em apuros? Eu posso só pedir e você vai me ajudar?" Ela olhou para James amorosamente e ele olhou para ela, aterrorizado. "Eu sempre soube que você seria um perfeito cavalheiro." Ela se pôs de pé e esperou que James fizesse o mesmo. "Você sabe o quê?"

James a olhou com cautela enquanto se levantava, limpando sua roupa "Não, o quê?"

"Você me lembra o Lorenzo". Ela balançou a cabeça e seguiu James que iniciava o caminho rumo as masmorras. "Ele é um personagem do meu livro favorito, Wands of Destiny, e ele é alto e corajoso e sempre ajuda as meninas quando elas estão em apuros..."

O barulho de conversa desapareceu e Lily finalmente pode cair em gargalhadas. A imagem de James parecendo aterrorizado ao ver a garota chorando em seu ombro era impagável e fez com que ela risse o dia todo. Ela não se surpreendeu quando encontrou James cercado por um grupo de primeiranistas da Grifinória no jantar, liderado pela pequena morena que estava no corredor mais cedo. Ela estava ocupada contando para todos como James a havia resgatado e feito o Professor Slughorn ser bom com ela. As outras garotas faziam "oooh" e olhavam para James com espanto. Ele estava vermelho e não parava de despentear o cabelo com as mãos.

"Ganhou um fã-clube, Potter?" Lily perguntou quando passou rapidamente por eles, levantando uma sobrancelha. James olhou para ela e ela riu. "Um pouco jovem, você não acha?"

James sorriu para ela, hesitante. Quando Lily sorriu de volta, seu sorriso aumentou, olhos enrugando nos cantos. ''Eu não posso evitar se eu sou fantástico, Evans'' ele disse com uma piscada. As garotas ao redor dele deram risadinhas. ''Agora se você puder me desculpar, estou tendo uma conversa com essas adoráveis jovens. ''

Lily revirou os olhos e foi ao encontro de Alice e Mary, perguntando-se porque as palhaçadas dele não a incomodaram tanto como de costume.

**II**

''Você esta mancando. '' O tom de voz de Lily mostrava sua reprovação.

James enrijeceu e virou para olhá-la. Lily ficou surpresa ao ver quão pálido ele estava, como seus olhos estavam cansados.''Sim. Grande observação, Evans,'' ele rebateu, ''Estou mancando. Tem mais alguma coisa óbvia que você gostaria de adicionar a esta conversa?''

Lily cruzou os braços e olhou para ele. ''Que tal você me contar porque você esta entrando furtivamente no Salão Comunal ás cinco e meia da manhã mancando?

James olhou de volta para ela. "Por que você não me diz por que diabos você está no Salão Comunal às cinco e meia e não no seu dormitório cuidando das suas malditas coisas?''

Lily jogou as mãos no ar. "Por que não estou surpresa?", ela exclamou, completamente estourada. "É claro que você realmente não tem nenhuma consideração ao cargo de monitor-chefe. Eu achei que você poderia realmente ter crescido e aceito alguma responsabilidade uma vez na vida, mas você provou que eu estava errada. Você e seus amigos idiotas estavam lá fora quebrando as regras da escola, vagando por ai e perdendo tempo'' Lily adicionou, observando a expressão chocada de James, ''Eu vi Black e Pettigrew fugindo daqui meia hora atrás. O único ausente era Remus e isso é porque ele tem bom senso suficiente para não perambular pelos corredores e se machucar! "

"Remus não está aqui, Evans," James sibilou, dando um passo em direção a ela: "Porque ele está na ala hospitalar, não porque ele é um esnobe puritano como você, que nunca faria nada para ajudar seus amigos."

"Ajudar os meus amigos? "Lily retorquiu '' O que quebrar o toque de recolher e machucar a si mesmo tem a ver com ajudar Remus? Isso não vai ajudar em nada a doença que ele tem, apenas irá preocupá-lo! Você é tão impensado, usando a doença de Remus como uma desculpa para sair e ser um desordeiro. ''

''Ah, cala a porra da boca Evans!'' James rosnou lançando a ela um olhar cheio de desgosto. ''Você não faz ideia!Você não faz a menor ideia. Você me embosca, com toda sua raiva, e não tem a menor noção do que está dizendo. Você não sabe! Você não sabe o que fazemos para Remus, você não sabe pelo que ele passa todos os meses!''

''Você está com ele? "Ela sussurrou, olhando para ele." Você está com ele quando ele se transforma?"

James espantou- se com isso. "Você sabe? Que ele é um...?"

"Oh, claro, eu sei!" ela interrompeu, irritada. "Eu descobri no 3º ano, não é terrivelmente difícil somar dois mais dois, mas essa não é a questão que estamos lidando com agora..."

"Você - como vocês três podem ser tão irresponsáveis? É tão perigoso, você pode se machucar... "sua voz foi sumindo e ela inclinou a cabeça para um lado, examinando-o. Depois suspirou, resignada e contrariada." Sente-se Potter. "

"O quê?" James estreitou os olhos para ela. "Por quê?"

"Não discuta comigo!" a irritação retornando "Só sente para que eu possa curar sua perna."

James sentou no sofá, mãos estendidas na frente de seu corpo, tentando afastá-la. "Oh, Lily, não, você não precisa, eu posso pedir a Peter para curá-la."

Lily bufou enquanto se ajoelhava na frente dele, logo convocando um banquinho. "É, eu acho que não. Eu só vou fazer isso. Pelo menos então eu sei que será bem feito." Ela gentilmente levantou a perna dele para cima do banquinho e enrolou a barra da calça dele para cima.

"Tentando me despir Evans? Por que não estou surpreso?", Brincou ele, inalando bruscamente quando o tecido passou em seu corte.

Lily o ignorou e balançou o corpo para trás sobre os calcanhares, de olho no corte e mordiscando o lábio. "Não vai...", ela hesitou e começou novamente. "Você não está infectado?" Lily não olhava em seus olhos.

"Não", respondeu apressadamente James, "não, não há nenhuma chance disso." Ele lhe deu um sorriso tranquilizador quando ela olhou para ele com ceticismo. "Realmente. Palavra de bruxo."

"Certo". Ela ainda não acredita nele, mas começou a acenar sua varinha sobre a ferida, murmurando feitiços sob sua respiração. O sangue e sujeira desapareceram lentamente e com muita concentração ela começou a fechar a ferida.

James observava, usando a oportunidade para estudá-la. Ela realmente era adorável, com suas sardas, seu nariz um pouco arrebitado, e olhos grandes. Ela parecia exausta, seu rosto com uma expressão de preocupação e os lábios apertados de raiva. "Nós não estamos em perigo''. A voz de James quebrou o silêncio e Lily virou-se para olhar para ele. "Eu não posso te dizer como, ou porquê", ele lhe deu um pequeno sorriso, "Não é só o meu segredo para eu contar. Mas eu posso garantir a você, nós estamos completamente seguros. "Lily bufou e lançou um olhar para o machucado na perna dele. "Geralmente", ele emendou." Mas vale a pena. Remus... ele é um cara bom. Ele não merece nada disso. E nós íamos visitá-lo depois e ele estava sempre tão despedaçado. Com tanta dor. Tínhamos que fazer algo para ajudá-lo. "

Lily não respondeu. Ela se levantou e sentou-se ao lado dele no sofá, tomando um cuidado especial com a arrumação da saia em seu corpo. Por fim colocou as mãos sobre seu próprio colo dando um pequeno suspiro. Ela fixou o seu olhar em James, intensa e constantemente. Ele engoliu em seco. "O que você faz... Isso torna mais fácil para ele?" James assentiu. "E você não está realmente em perigo?" James balançou a cabeça novamente. Ela calou-se e desviou o olhar.

James perguntou-se se deveria dizer algo, clichês sobre como ele faria qualquer coisa por um amigo que precisasse - totalmente verdade, mas absolutamente desnecessário. Ele decidiu que era melhor ficar quieto e esperar Lily dá o próximo passo. Ele não queria que ela começasse a berrar novamente.

"Tudo bem", ela balançou a cabeça uma vez e ficou de pé, bocejando. "Eu vou para a cama. Você deve ir também, já deve ser mais de seis horas e você ainda tem aula amanhã. "Ela lançou-lhe um sorriso e James sorriu timidamente. "A primeira aula é Feitiços, e assim se você... hum... precisar dormir, você pode sempre pedir as minhas anotações. ''

O sorriso no rosto de James se ampliou. "Lily Evans", ele brincou, tentando esconder seu choque "você está oferecendo cola para mim?"

Lily corou. "E para os outros dois", ela se apressou a explicar, "e esta é uma oferta única. E se você se machucar de novo, depois... bem, se isso acontecer, você vem falar comigo, ok? Não deixe Peter curá-los. Ele é bom em muitas coisas, mas a cura não é uma deles. E..." ela hesitou, balançou a cabeça e sorriu para ele novamente. "Vejo você amanhã James."

James assistiu sua caminhada sobre a escadaria do dormitório feminino, boquiaberto. O que havia acontecido? "Lily..." Ela fez uma pausa e olhou para ele. "Obrigado."

O rosto dela se suavizou. "Por nada, James." Ela desapareceu subindo as escadas.

Garotas! James pensou com repulsa, eles são tão temperamentais.

**III**

James a encontrou encolhida em um canto escuro da biblioteca, livros grossos espalhados ao seu redor. Ela escovava o cabelo vermelho longo para longe de seus olhos e estava batendo sua pena contra a lateral de seu rosto, franzindo a testa. James conteve um gemido. Ela estava estressada.

"Com problemas Evans?" ele perguntou, tentando soar tão casual como poderia nesse tipo de situação, mas falhando miseravelmente.

Lily virou a cabeça e por um momento seus olhos se arregalaram com medo. Ela relaxou quando viu que era ele e sorriu forçadamente. "Posso dizer que sim. Essa tradução de Runas Antigas é tão complexa e eu preciso fazer referência a tudo, então você pode imaginar..." Ela se interrompeu e seu sorriso forçado tornou-se verdadeiro ao perceber o olhar vidrado de James" Sinto muito" ela riu "Eu não vou te aborrecer com os detalhes. "

"Graças a Merlin," James respondeu, dando um sorriso rápido. Ele hesitou e sentou-se na cadeira à frente dela, relaxando quando a expressão dela mudou para um sorriso de boas vindas. "Você estava parecendo um bicho assustado antes Evans, esperando alguém?" Seu tom era casual, mas Lily sabia o que estava realmente perguntando. Durante o ano anterior simpatizantes de Voldemort tornaram mais aberta sua repulsa sobre nascido trouxas e seus ataques - físicos e verbais - mais freqüentes.

Ela jogou a mecha de cabelo irritante para longe de seu rosto e encolheu os ombros. "Eu não estava esperando ninguém, é por isso que me assustou." Ela sorriu para ele de novo e James sorriu de volta. Ficaram sentados ali, sorrindo um para o outro por alguns minutos e o coração de James acelerou enquanto borboletas balançaram seu estômago.

Não era incomum encontrá-los olhando um para o outro, sorrindo tolamente, Lily corando e James nervoso. Ele estava bastante satisfeito - sorrir tolamente e assistir Lily corar era uma grande melhoria dos tempos em que ela o evitava e olhava com desdém sempre que ele falava. Eles haviam gostado de circular em grupos diferentes até o final do 5º ano, quando Lily de repente ganhou curvas e longas pernas e - embora sempre fosse bonita- se tornou uma das garotas mais desejadas do 5º ano, simplesmente por ter sido uma das primeiras a desenvolver os seios. James rapidamente teve uma queda por ela, o que culminou na completamente embaraçosa briga no lago.

James pigarreou. "Eu tenho uma confissão a fazer," ele começou, passando a mão pelos cabelos "e você pode não gostar do que tenho a dizer, mas apenas escute, ok?"

Lily apoiou a mão no queixo, seu sorriso bobo dando lugar a um sorriso estranho. "Tudo bem", ela concordou, "mas se você está querendo admitir a fuga do Salão Comunal noite passada, você não precisa se preocupar."

"Não, não é isso." James pigarreou novamente, ignorando expressão divertida de Lily. "Você se lembra no 5º ano, a primeira vez que eu te convidei para sair?"

A expressão de Lily instantaneamente tornou-se cautelosa. 'Si-sim'' respondeu ela, franzindo a testa,''mas não entendo porque você esta falando de algo que aconteceu há quase dois anos atrás.''

"Bem", James fez uma pausa, tentando decidir quais palavras usar, "Eu sei que foi há quase dois anos, mas eu -..." ele franziu a testa e coçou a cabeça. "Olha, eu só vou dizer isto, e você pode entender da maneira que você quiser." Lily assentiu. "Eu só queria pedir desculpas por isso - por te convidar na frente de todos, quando eu tinha acabado de enfeitiçar Sebo- Snape e depois de... você sabe. '' James respirou fundo, olhando fixamente para as prateleiras atrás da cabeça de Lily. "Eu nunca faria uma coisa tão idiota agora, é claro, que eu conheço você melhor, mas eu realmente imaginava que você e eu poderíamos sair e eu achei que talvez se você concordasse em sair comigo, você gritar comigo teria valido a pena." Ele sorriu com tristeza, de repente, envergonhado. "Mas você me rejeitou completamente e eu estava tão mal e - oh Merlin, isso é tão humilhante." James murmurou, ficando vermelho.

Lily estava olhando para ele, sua boca aberta, visivelmente chocada. Ela bufou e ignorou o olhar magoado que James lançou. "Desde aquele dia," ela disse, "Eu estive esperando você me pedir desculpas e você nunca fez isso. Eu não me importei tanto por você ter me pedido para sair", admitiu com um sorriso,"mas eu estava muito chateado por você tentar usar um encontro comigo como uma barganha. E cada vez que você me convidou para sair depois, eu pensei que você estava apenas tentando me envergonhar, porque você tinha deixado muito claro que não estava realmente interessado em sair comigo, você só queria... " Ela deu de ombros "oh, eu não sei, provar que você poderia ter qualquer garota que você quisesse, ou algo assim, mas o ponto é, eu estava convencida de que você estava apenas tentando zombar de mim. " James a olhava boquiaberto, incrédulo. "E então"- ela continuou- "quando eu finalmente deixo de precisar que você pedisse desculpas por isso, você o faz."

"Eu te convidei porque eu queria sair com você," disse James, decepcionado, "não porque eu estivesse tentando provar algum ponto." Lily deu de ombros e sorriu. "E eu realmente sinto muito por ser tão babaca."

Ela olhou para ele pensativamente. "Então todas aquelas vezes que você me convidou para sair, você estava falando sério?" James assentiu. "E em todas aquelas vezes que eu te rejeitei da mais cruel maneira possível, você estava secretamente chorando por dentro?"

"Eu não diria que chorando por dentro", James balbuciou, olhando para a piscadela ela deu. "Mas eu não era tão blasé como eu parecia ser. ''

"Bem..." Ela parecia um pouco confusa agora, sentando-se corretamente e cruzando os braços. "... embora eu realmente aprecie o que você esta dizendo, eu não entendo o que trouxe isso à tona." Ela lançou-lhe um olhar cheio de expectativas.

James estava completamente vermelho e passou os dedos pelo cabelo de novo. "Eu estava esperando que, se você soubesse que eu estava arrependido por ter estragado a primeira vez que te chamei para sair, você talvez reconsiderasse ir a Hogsmeade comigo na próxima semana." Deu-lhe um olhar esperançoso, mas o sorriso hesitante murchou quando viu pena nos olhos dela.

"James ..." Ela começou recolhendo seus livros, empurrando-os em sua mochila." Sinto muito, mas não. Eu só... eu não posso ok? Não é que eu ainda tenha alguma coisa contra você, você é realmente ótimo e eu acho que é um amigo maravilhoso, eu só ... " ela olhou para ele, corada e insegura, pendurando a bolsa sobre o ombro."Eu queria ... " ela balançou a cabeça e saiu correndo, deixando um James desanimado na mesa.

**IV**

"Você levou um soco por minha causa." Questionamento. Pausa. "Você levou um soco por minha causa!" Raiva.

James gemeu.

"Oh não!" sua voz foi subindo lentamente, "Não se faça de coitado tentando que eu fique com pena de você, isso não vai acontecer." Ela estava andando em torno da cama dele, de braços cruzados. "O que você estava pensando?"

"Eu estava pensando", disse James com os dentes cerrados, "que um sonserino com o dobro do seu tamanho estava prestes a te dar um soco e te matar."

Lily virou-se para enfrentá-lo, ficando de pé diante da cama da ala hospitalar. Ela olhou para ele, cabelos ruivos frisados e bagunçados. "Me matar!" Ela bufou, "um soco não ia me matar."

"Ele me colocou na ala hospitalar." James apontou, sentindo-se orgulhoso.

"Só porque você foi burro o suficiente para bater a cabeça na parede de pedra atrás de você." Ela respondeu, estreitando os olhos para ele.

"O que tem de errado com você, garota?" James rebateu, sentando-se em sua cama. "Levei um soco por você e você está aqui gritando comigo. A maioria das garotas ficaria agradecida, não agindo como uma velha reclamona.''

"Eu não te pedi para levar um soco por mim." As mãos de Lily estavam cerradas, o rosto contorcido de raiva. "Você não tinha direito."

"Você preferiria que eu não me metesse e deixasse o Yaxley acabar com você?" James disse, incrédulo. Lily hesitou, percebendo o quão estúpido aquilo soava. Ela assentiu com a cabeça mesmo assim. "Merlin. Realmente existe algo muito errado com você. Eu sabia que você era irracional, mas diabos, isso está realmente te levando a outro nível, Evans. É mesmo tão difícil para você?" Ele calou-se e gemeu, sentindo se muito tonto de repente.

"James!" Lily correu para seu lado, colocando a mão na testa dele.

James retirou-a e olhou para ela. "Saia daqui, estou com concussão, e não com febre."

Lily bateu o pé, frustrada. "Agora, quem está sendo ingrato? Deite-se e pare de piorar o seu estado, Madame Pomfrey ficaria furiosa se descobrisse que você esta agindo assim."

"Piorar meu estado?" James repetiu, empurrando as mãos dela para longe enquanto ela tentava deitá-lo novamente. "Você é que veio aqui e começou a me contrariar."

"Se vocês dois estão terminados." Sirius interrompeu, sorrindo para a dupla. Eles congelaram e olharam para ele, Lily com as mãos nos ombros de James e ele segurando os pulsos dela. Eles haviam esquecido que ele estava sentado na cadeira ao lado da cama. Lily rapidamente tirou as mãos dos ombros de James e deu três passos precisos para trás, ainda sem desviar o olhar de James. Ele deitou-se mal humorado e cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

Lily estudou James por aquela distância segura, certificando-se que ele não estava pálido novamente. Ela olhou para cima e flagrou o sorriso afetado de Sirius que lentamente piscou para ela. Lily corou e estreitou os olhos para o rapaz, envergonhada por ele tê-la visto. Ela tinha que sair de lá antes que fizesse algo estúpido. Como beijar o idiota do James por pular na frente de um soco que ela receberia. Foi a coisa mais romântica que alguém já tinha feito por ela. Quando este sentimento que ela esteve tentando reprimir toda manhã começou a aparecer de novo, Lily soube que era hora de ir embora, rápido.

"Bem..." Ela fungou, pegando a bolsa que havia jogado no chão em sua pressa para chegar a James," agora que eu sei que você não sofreu nenhum dano permanente devido a sua estupidez, " James fez um som de protesto ao ouvir isto "vou voltar para a aula." Ela saiu da sala altivamente, atirando um olhar raivoso a Sirius quando ele riu.

"Cara, eu nunca pensei que isso fosse acontecer um dia," Sirius anunciou assim que ouviu a porta fechar atrás de Lily "mas você está dentro."

James deu a Sirius um olhar confuso. "O que você está falando, Padfoot?"

"Evans. Ela quer fazer coisas más com você."

"Você ficou louco." James disse, sem emoção. "Você a viu agora; ela estava quase me atacando. ''

"Nah," Sirius respondeu, recostando-se na cadeira e alongando-se "ela ficou morta de preocupação com você. Parecia que ela ia chorar quando sua cabeça bateu na parede." Ele fez uma pausa. James parecia muito mais interessado agora. "Além disso, ela quase matou Yaxley depois que ele bateu em você. Ela tem algumas azarações boas na manga. Ela não faria isso a não ser que ela quisesse beijar você, idiota."

Um sorriso foi puxando o canto dos lábios de James. "Acha que ela vai admitir isso?"

"Nunca". Sirius respondeu imediatamente e eles sorriram um para o outro.

**V**

Ela estava encolhida em um canto, a cabeça escondida entre seus joelhos.

Ele sentou-se ao lado dela.

''Tudo bem Lily?''

Ela não respondeu. Ele realmente não esperava que ela fizesse.

Ele passou a mão pelas costas dela, sentiu o corpo dela tremer.

"Minha mãe... Ela morreu. Ela teve um derrame."

James não respondeu. Ela realmente não esperava que ele respondesse também.

Ele acariciou as costas suavemente e esfregou os ombros.

Ela chorou lágrimas silenciosas que quebraram o coração dele enquanto seu corpo tremia.

"Você não tem que ficar."

"Sim, eu tenho."

Ela nunca realmente esperou que ele fosse embora.

**VI**

Ela não podia ter imaginado que o jantar seria tão divertido. Lily sentou-se entre James e Alice, observando com risos mal contidos como Sirius ficava jogando ervinhas em Remus sempre que ele não estava olhando.

"Sirius!" Remus finalmente estourando, socando o braço dele. "Cai fora."

James riu em seu suco de abóbora, entornando a bebida em todos os lugares. "Droga", Lily exclamou, tentando limpar as gotas sobre ela com um guardanapo.

"Lily", Peter riu, "você é uma bruxa. Por que você está usando um guardanapo?"

Lily corou e puxou sua varinha. "Porque você não precisa usar a magia para tudo."

"Você está usando agora, não é?" Peter brincou.

"Cale a boca." Lily disse empertigada, ignorando o riso de Alice e o sorriso de James. "Se alguém não tivesse bufado como um idiota antes, nada disso teria acontecido." Ela lançou um olhar penetrante a James.

James simplesmente sorriu inocentemente e colocou um pedaço de rosbife na boca.

"Eurgh." Lily disse, incapaz de segurar uma risada. Ela viu Sirius sacudir cenouras em cima da cabeça de Remus e balançou a cabeça. "Por que ele está fazendo isso?" ela perguntou a James, servindo-se de mais um copo de suco.

James deu de ombros. "Ele quer ouvir Moony xingar. Diz que ele não xinga o suficiente para um menino normal de 17 anos e está determinado a consertá-lo. Ele acredita que se incomodá-lo bastante, ele vai estourar."

"Oh". Lily respondeu, franzindo a testa, pensativa. Com um grande sorriso, ela encheu sua própria colher com purê de batata. Ela piscou para James, dando uma risadinha pelo olhar incrédulo dele e disparou o purê de batatas diretamente no nariz de Remus.

Remus olhou para Lily completamente chocado enquanto o pequeno grupo em torno dela ficou em silêncio. O purê de batata deslizou para fora do nariz do garoto e pousou sobre a mesa com um plop. Ela não foi capaz de se controlar depois disso e explodiu em gargalhadas.

"Boa mira." Sirius parabenizou, sacudindo a mão de Lily, que ainda ria.

"Eu acho que a corrompi." James disse com orgulho, acariciando a cabeça de Lily. "Eu nem sequer precisei incentivá-la."

Lily revirou os olhos, bem humorada e cutucou James. "Eu definitivamente estou gastando muito tempo com você." Ela fingiu franzir a testa. "Talvez eu deva começar a limitar o nosso tempo juntos."

James colocou o braço em volta do ombro dela e Lily resolutamente ignorou a sensação de calor que se espalhou por seu corpo. Ele sorriu para ela e ela sorriu de volta, corando. "Absolutamente não."

Lily sabia que ela deveria retirar o braço dele e dizer-lhe para parar de tocá-la assim, mas ela não conseguia fazer isso. Ela gostava da sensação do braço dele em torno dela, do jeito que se sentia aquecida, de ser capaz de cheirar James. "Não", ela concordou baixinho, olhando para baixo. "Talvez não."

**Fim**

Lily encontrou James deitado em baixo de uma das árvores perto do Lago, a mochila debaixo de sua cabeça, um braço jogado sobre os olhos. Ela observou-o por um momento, um sorriso aparecendo em sua boca. Ele parecia um garotinho cansado após um longo dia de travessura - que, pensou ela, provavelmente não era muito longe da verdade.

"Terminou de me admirar, Lily?" James murmurou, curvando os lábios num sorriso.

Ela riu e cutucou-o com o pé, observando como ele se contorcia à distância, tirando o braço dos olhos para olhar para ela. "Você sabe que eu não posso resistir à sua excelente aparência." Ela se sentou ao lado dele, ajustando sua saia para que cobrisse os joelhos. "Eu não te vi em Hogsmeade."

James deu de ombros, reajustando sua mochila sob a cabeça. "Não estava a fim de ir.''

"Ah." Lily respondeu, brincando com a bainha da saia. Eles caíram em um silêncio constrangedor, Lily arrancando pedaços de grama e jogando os fora, James olhando para o céu azul. "Por que não?"

James ignorou a pergunta. ''Você se divertiu com Thackeray?" Sua voz endurecida.

Lily ficou em silêncio, mordendo seu lábio inferior. James olhou de soslaio para ela, apertando os olhos. Ela pegou o seu olhar e deu de ombros, impotente, olhando irritado. "Sim. Não. Eu não sei!" Ela bufou e cruzou os braços, olhando para o lago. James não respondeu, apenas virou-se e cobriu os olhos com o braço novamente. Lily lançou sorrateiramente um olhar para ele e suspirou. "Não." Ela disse baixinho, arrancando a grama novamente. "Não mesmo. Ele não era nada do que eu esperava."

Lily permaneceu em silêncio, mordiscando seu lábio inferior. James a olhava de lado, enviesado. Ela notou o olhar dele e encolheu os ombros, impotente, parecendo chateada.

James grunhiu.

"Você sabe que grunhir não é uma resposta." Ela estreitou os olhos para ele e atirou um pouco de grama em seu rosto, que foi levada pelo vento até o chão.

Ela não precisou ver os seus olhos para saber que ele estava rolando-os para ela. "Por que não então?"

Ela abriu a boca e logo a fechou de novo, enquanto brincava com os dedos. "Eu suponho," ela começou, então parou. Ela mordiscou o lábio inferior e suspirou. "Acho que foi porque ele não era você."

James respondeu tranquilamente. "Oh." Ela quase não pode ouvi-lo, e ele lentamente foi abaixando o braço, virando-se para encará-la. Ela não procurou o olhar dele, em vez disso ficou olhando para seus sapatos, que de repente pareceram muito fascinantes. "Interessante".

"Isso é tudo que você tem a dizer?" Lily bufou, estreitando os olhos para ele. "Interessante? Interessante, como se eu tivesse feito apenas um comentário sobre o clima?" Ela parou ao vê-lo começar a sorrir, as covinhas aparecendo. Ele olhou para ela, olhos castanhos intensos e a pura alegria que exalava dele a fez corar rapidamente. Olharam um para o outro, Lily ainda muito vermelha e desconfortável, James sorrindo em triunfo. "Você quer dizer algo?" Ela perguntou, de repente nervosa. E se ele não gostasse mais dela? Mas o jeito que ele estava olhando para ela... tinha que significar algo, certo? E se ele ainda gostasse dela, mas não quisesse namorar? Oh Merlin, isso era demais para uma garota aguentar.

James empertigou-se ficando de pé, limpando a grama de suas costas. Lily observou-o atentamente, nervosa. "Não há muita coisa que eu quero dizer, não", respondeu ele com uma piscada lenta fazendo Lily corar mais. Ele estendeu a mão para ela e ela agarrou-a, deixando-o puxá-la para seus pés. Ela estava em pé perto dele, e sentia sua respiração quente no topo de sua cabeçaa mão dele ainda segurava gentilmente a dela. As borboletas entraram em erupção em seu estômago, seu coração começou a bater muito rápido e ela timidamente levantou os olhos para ver o rosto dele, mordiscando o lábio inferior. Ele estava sorrindo aquele sorriso bobo mesmo, um pouco incrédulo, mas completamente feliz e ela não podia evitar retornar o sorriso dele, rindo um pouco. Ele inclinou-se abruptamente e Lily prendeu a respiração, "aimeudeuselevaimebeijar" ela pensou, olhos fechados, e esperou sentir os lábios dele nos seus. ''Eu sabia que ia te ganhar um dia'' ele sussurrou.

**Nota da Tradutora:** Foi um prazer traduzir essa fic e espero que eu tenha conseguido passar bem o que a Franklet escreveu. 6 Simples Steps é uma fic linda, que conseguiu me fazer enxergar como JL surgiu, e espero que vocês deixem lindos comentários para que eu possa enviar a autora. Por fim, muito obrigada a Clarita Black que é a beta mais atenciosa do mundo.


End file.
